El camino que lleva a la Luna pura
by Chia Moon
Summary: Una vez cada cierto tiempo, un niño nace tocado por el sol, una joven, tocada por la Luna y una tercera parte, tocada por la Tierra. La leyenda de un amor prohibido comienza. Nh y SS entre otras.
1. Chapter 1

A petición, pues aquí esta el comienzo del fic del que os hablaba en uno de los OS del mes Sasusaku.

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Título:** El camino que lleva a la luna pura **.**

 **Estatus:** Activo. Long fic **.**

 **Parejas:** SasuSaku, Naruhina y algunas otras extras.

 **Rango: M.**

 **Términos:** Au, romance, medieval, OOC, IC, lenguaje soez, fantasía, lemon, sexualidad, luchas, violencias.

 **Beta reader:** No **.**

 **Autora:** Chia s.r

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados pertenecen a su respectivo autor, sin embargo, la historia es mía. Cualquier parecido con otra o con la vida real, es pura coincidencia **.**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Una vez cada cierto tiempo, un niño nace tocado por el sol, una joven, tocada por la Luna y una tercera parte, tocada por la Tierra. La leyenda de un amor prohibido comienza._

* * *

 _ºEl camino que lleva a la Luna puraº._

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

Por más que mis dedos quieran rozarte, jamás podré volver a tocarte.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _En antaño, cuenta una vieja leyenda, que el sol y la luna fueron amantes a escondidas de la tierra. El amor que se procesaban era tan fuerte que un día, olvidaron las barreras. La tierra los descubrió y en medio de la furia por celos, echó la sagrada maldición._

 _Al sol lo convirtió en un ser fijo, que desprendiera calor. La luna se convirtió en su propio satélite, vagando durante toda su vida a su alrededor, siempre vigilada por la tierra, obligando a ambos amantes a verse, pero nunca estar juntos._

 _Sin embargo, la tierra no calculó correctamente y ambos amantes, fueron capaces de encontrarse tan solo algunas veces en el año. Un rato tan corto en que el ambos lloraban y se confesaban el mismo amor, una y otra vez._

 _Hasta el punto en que la Luna entró en depresión. Sus giros cada vez eran más pesados y hasta los sollozos llegaban en forma dolorosa a la tierra. Esta, afligida, buscó algún medio de distraerla._

 _Su mayor solución fue volverse tan hermosa que fuera capaz de crear vida en su interior. La luna se mostró interesada y hasta distraída mientras veía esas pequeñas cosas que apodó como seres vivos convivir. Incluso otorgó parte de su poder para crear vidas diferentes y dispersas._

 _Gracias a la Luna, la Tierra era cada vez más hermosa, pero le faltaba algo, pues el tipo de vida empezó a morir, enfermos. La luna se lo dijo, pero la tierra permaneció negativa, pues eso significaría que la Luna y el Sol volverían a verse de nuevo, cada vez más._

 _La Luna obtuvo tanto apego a esas gentes, que hizo un trato con la tierra. Si permitía que el sol cubriera a las piernas y repartiera su calor, ella rotaría de modo que nunca estuvieran en el mismo lugar, exceptuando las fechas puntuales._

 _La Tierra lo meditó y finalmente, aceptó._

 _El Sol, todo un buen ser, aceptó enseguida la petición de su amada Luna. Se encargó de calentar los días de esos seres y los vio crecer gracias a ambos. La Tierra aumentaba su hermosura, pero nunca consiguió que la Luna se fijara en ella._

 _Los días continuaron pasando y de nuevo, algo cambió. Por siglos, los eclipses continuaron sucediéndose y los celos de la tierra aumentaron, pues nunca podía ver o escuchar lo que los amantes hablaban o hacían mientras esto sucedía._

 _Esos mismos cielos provocaron que su agitación cambiara el interior, que las razas se dispersaran. Que se mezclaran y hasta que aprendieran a sobrevivir de mejor forma. Pero algo continuaba tan terriblemente mal, que la Luna y el Sol tuvieron que tomar medidas._

 _Ambos, a escondidas de la tierra, enviaron partes suyas hacia la tierra. Una parte de Luna y otro del Sol._

 _Con la esperanza de aquello ayudara a que la tierra se calmara desde el interior, ambos exponían así sus buenos deseos. Pero esos buenos deseos al principio tuvieron esperanza. Después, la Tierra, consciente con lo que hicieron, y al ver cómo sus dos enviados poseían el mismo amor que la Luna y el Sol se profetizaban, envió una parte de ella, la parte más celosa, para buscarles y separarles, costara lo que costara._

 _Desde entonces, con el paso del tiempo, tanto la Luna como el Sol, se dieron cuenta que debían de ocultar a sus seres enviados y velar porque estos lograran su verdadero cometido. Si alguno de ellos consiguiera un día, erradicar la parte celosa que envió la Tierra, la paz llegaría._

 _Aún a riesgo de sacrificar su amor._

 _Así pues, una vez cada cierto tiempo, un niño nace tocado por el sol. Y una joven, tocada por la Luna. Así como en algún mundo, alguien nace tocado por la parte oscura de la Tierra._

 **Leyendas de mal verd, libro de los elfos III.**

 **Narrado por una vieja elfa de más de dos mil años en su lecho de muerte.**

 _ **¿Continuará?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo ha sido más rápido y fácil porque ya tenía la mitad hecha del mes SasuSaku que hice. Estoy haciendo un mapa para que sea más fácil situaros en la historia, a ver si sale pronto. Lo pondré en mi face de fics, obviamente C:

No os lio más: A leer.

* * *

º **Estrellasº**

 _El sol explotó de coraje. De amor y pasión._

 _Cuatro estrellas abrirían el camino.  
_

 _La leyenda comienza._

* * *

 _Tierras de Quina, Capital Mallor; Verano. Año indefinido._

 _Castillo del Reino._

 _Año del eclipse._

—La reina acaba de traer el vástago de su vientre a la vida.

El rey levantó la vista del suelo para clavarla sobre la matrona. Remangada hasta los codos, se limpiaba la sangre con un sucio trapo. Su gesto cansado y una escueta sonrisa. El sudor en su frente y gotas de líquido oscuro contra su falda gris.

—¿Puedo entrar a verlos ya? — cuestionó.

La mujer se hizo a un lado.

—El rey es libre de hacer cuanto desee en su casa.

No dudó más. Abrió la puerta y la servidumbre inclinó la cabeza con respeto. Pero él solo tenía ojos para la mujer en la cama, con sus largos cabellos rojizos desparramados por las almohadas. Sudor en el rostro y el gesto de cansancio marcado en sus ojos, nariz y boca.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente, tomándola de la mano y besando sus nudillos.

—Ha nacido sano. Sano, amor mío. Pero…

—¿Pero? — cuestionó el rey. El malestar de un presentimiento se hundió en su garganta—. Oh, no. No.

La mujer asintió y cerró los ojos con tristeza.

El rey metió los dedos entre sus cabellos, atrapando el único mechón oscuro oculto bajo las capas doradas.

—Yo era mestizo. Nací con un mechón oscuro que me protegió. Mi hijo…

—No. Mi sangre no era suficiente para protegerle. Es todo… dorado.

El hombre cogió aire por la nariz, besó a su mujer en la frente y se volvió hacia los guardias.

—Traedme al mago de la corte y su aprendiz. Ahora mismo. Informar al rey elfo y enviarme a las hadas y enanos. Hemos de reunirnos de urgencia.

Los olsdados desaparecieron para repartirse en sus tareas. El rey se frotó el rostro y caminó hasta la cuna de madera donde dos espirales de la buena suerte marcaban el cabezal de la cuna. Su hijo había nacido completamente rubio. Rubio y de ojos azules. Idéntico a él.

Pero tocado por el sol.

—Lo siento, hijo mío. Lo siento. No he podido protegerte.

El pequeño aferró uno de sus dedos con fuerza. Algo cálido emanó hacia él. La fragancia de un amor que traía la desgracia hasta su heredero.

Un suspiro expulsado de su mujer le hizo volverse. La mujer había quedado dormida con el cansancio del duro parto. El Rey sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. La leyenda era clara.

 _La mujer que traiga consigo el fruto del sol, morirá al poco como carcasa utilizada. Su recuerdo siempre será marcado con las lágrimas de su vástago._

Su hijo todavía no había llorado. Miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, curioso y emocionado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. _Colmillo blanco_ se adentró en la habitación junto a su hijo. El chico, de catorce años más o menos, miraba suspicazmente todo. Su vista fija en la mujer y en el bebé y pese a la máscara que cubría su rostro juvenil, el rey pudo comprobar que apretaba los labios de dolor.

El mago de la corte y su hijo fue seguido por el rey elfo. Mitad oscuro. Mitad luz. Era un ser creado de la unión de un elfo oscuro y otro del día. Nadie comprendía cómo podía existir y mucho menos, que el rey confiara tanto en él. Pese a todo, era un hombre de confianza.

La mujer que entró a continuación era extraña. Se movía arrastrando los pies y las manos parecían ser inservibles para ella, pues las llevaba colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo y se movían a la par que su cuerpo oscilaba de forma coqueta. Un hada que aún en su coraza para permitir ser vista, no perdía su coquetería.

Tras ella, un enano apareció. Gruñendo, rascándose la gran panza con ambas manos. Su cabello tenía forma de estrella y su color no podía percibirse exactamente bajo la cantidad de grasa y suciedad. Sorbió por la nariz y lanzó una mirada acusadora al hada, que pese a todo, sonrió.

—Señor. ¿No preferís llevar a cabo esta audiencia en el salón? — cuestionó el mago mirando de soslayo hacia su esposa.

—No. Hemos de tratar el asunto cuanto antes. —Se forzó en desviar la mirada de la reina y clavarla en ellos. Se hizo a un lado—. Supongo que ya sabéis para qué.

De la cuna salió un rayo dorado que iluminó la estancia pese a ser noche cerrada.

— _Y en plena noche oscurecida, un rayo de luz escupido desde los barrotes de una cuna de mandera, iluminará a los seres presentes que guiarían su camino._

—Eso parece— gruñó el enano frotándose la nariz con un manotazo—. Nosotros somos los escogidos para protegerle como bien ha citado aquí el mago.

—Deberías de entender un poco más la situación, insulso.

El elfo oscuro se cruzó de brazos con gesto parco. El enano liberó una carcajada.

—Los elfos sois ridículamente cursilones hasta para insultar.

—Por favor, basta— terció el hada sacudiendo la cabeza—. No deberías de comportarte así. No cuando… la situación es tan delicada.

El enano gruñó y tras cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, miró hacia la cuna fijamente.

—Esperad. Las revelaciones todavía no han terminado— anunció el mago extendiendo un dedo hacia el techo.

La luz que el bebé había expulsado y parecía gotear polvo de hada sobre ellos, empezó a formarse como en diminutas estrellas. Su brillo creciendo hasta formar cuatro estrellitas. Todos miraron boquiabiertos y con los ojos destilando el reflejo de brillo tan hermoso.

Una de las estrellas osciló por la habitación hasta desaparecer contra la ventana y abandonar el lugar. El camino que tomó provocó que el elfo oscuro se tensara, pues no era otro el destino, que su hogar.

Quedando tres estrellas dentro, los mayores se fijaron con más ansiedad en ellas. Una osciló hacia el mago, lo esquivó y fue a caer justo sobre las manos del joven adolescentes. Su padre asintió, mirándole fijamente mientras la luz se hundía en su pecho y le reconfortaba cálidamente.

La segunda que descendió, fue directamente hacia el hada. Este extendió las manos, ansiosa, pero la luz retrocedió. Tembló sobre sí misma. El hada la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dices, pequeña? — cuestionó hacia la luz. Esta se agitó sobre sí misma mientras el hada asentía. Un instante después, sonrió y abrió los brazos—. Entonces, entra. Ella te espera.

Todos la miraron sin comprender. La hembra mágica se encogió coquetamente de hombros.

—Ha escogido a mi hija. ¿Por qué creéis que cargo con una _coraza_? —Hizo un ademán de aburrimiento—. ¡Hombres!

La última estrella osciló entre ellos hasta estallar contra la puerta y perderse por los pasillos. Hicieron ademán de perseguirla, pero el enano se quedó atorado a la par que el elfo y cuando lograron salir, la estrella había desaparecido.

—Nunca sabremos a quién pertenece. Todo gracias a ti, enano— gruñó el elfo.

—No tengo culpa de que las puertas del castillo sean tan estrechas— murmuró el acusado golpeándose la barriga—. En fin. Bien parece que ninguno de nosotros hemos sido escogidos. Pero sí otras personas. ¿Qué haremos?

Clavó la mirada en el hijo del mago. Este se frotaba el pecho como si la luz todavía estuviera frente a él.

El rey levantó una mano para hablar.

—Rey de los elfos. Te dejo a cargo del elfo escogido.

—Cuenta conmigo.

El elfo se volvió y arrastrando su túnica real, desapareció. El enano sacó su lengua con enfado y volvió la vista hacia el resto.

—Hada, por favor. Cuida de tu criatura hasta que sea el momento.

—Lo haré, majestad.

Y volviendo a andar con dificultad, pero una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro, desapareció.

—Vale. El enano no hará nada— rezongó sacudiendo los hombros—. Volveré a mi casa. Tengo mucho hierro que necesita que me encargue de él.

El rey asintió con una reverencia. El enano despareció tras varios intentos de evitar que sus pantalones cayeran contra el suelo. Padre e hijo miraron la escena hasta que desapareció para, a continuación, clavar su interés en el rey.

—¿Qué opinas, _colmillo?_

El mago asintió y miró a su hijo.

—Será capaz. Te lo aseguro.

El recién padre asintió. Iba a volver a abrir la boca para hablar, cuando su retoño se sacudió en la cuna y empezó a berrear con todas sus fuerzas. Los tres adultos volvieron la vista hacia la mujer.

El rey rodeó la cama para sostener su mano. Perdía lentamente el calor. Besó su frente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Lentamente, su corazón se encogía. Miró al mago de la corte y su hijo, mientras el mayor se inclinaba sobre el bebé y tras mirarle con el brillo de la compresión en sus ojos, golpeó el bastón con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo que ambos desaparecían, la oscuridad caía sobre el castillo.

Desde entonces, el famoso castillo Uzumaki, pasó a ser el castillo de las sombras, donde la muerte te acecha hasta que caes en sus garras.

 _De eso hace ya… diecisiete años._

.

 _Montaña del este, separación de los bosques. Barranco de Lais mertua._

 _Año solar._

Hasta ahora no había pensado formar parte de ninguna empresa importante. Era mucho más sencillo ser un elfo solitario que uno que va en compañía y tiene que cargar con torpes o peor, parlanchines. Su líder lo sabía. Sabía que él trabajaba mucho mejor a solas. Por eso, era ridículo que aquella orden hubiera llegado hasta él a través de su águila personal.

 _Reúnete con el grupo en las montañas del este, donde la niebla pierde el sentido y el sol es un murmullo._

Conocía el lugar por sus anteriores días de caza y no estaba lejos de allí. Una única casita abandonada era el reposo para todo aquel viajero que necesitara un refugio y descansar, así que supuso que los demás estarían allí.

Cuando llegó, vislumbró la hoguera encendida frente a la casa y a un humano inclinado sobre esta, echando leña. Si no fuera por sus cabellos, los ropajes le hubieran dejado pasar como parte de la hoguera. Había pasado muchos años viviendo como para no reconocer que aquel hombre había sido tocado por el sol. Eso quería decir que era, el último hombre humano capaz de liberar a su tierra. Y seguramente, la suya también.

Ahora comprendía todo.

En la casa, pudo ver cómo otro hombre, un mago para ser exactos, se encargaba de preparar algo de comida mientras revisaba un viejo libro. Vestido completamente de azul y cubierto por un sombrero del que colgaba un pequeño astro en forma de estrella.

Algo le decía que faltaba alguien más. La carta hablaba de tres miembros más. Faltaba uno. Pero no logró localizarlo, hasta que sintió el filo contra su garganta.

Aquello fue sorprendente. Era el mejor en cuanto agudo oído se trataba. Nadie se le había acercado nunca de ese modo. Y tampoco nadie solía vivir para contarlo.

Fue fácil gracias a su agilidad librarse de, lo que resultó ser un hacha, el arma y girarse para apuntar con el arco. Pero su sorpresa fue todavía más grande cuando distinguió a su atacador.

Una enana. Una mujer enana. Aunque no era tanto, ni era un enano, a él debería de llegarle por el brazo, más arriba del codo para ser exactos. Eso indicaba que no era autentica. Todas las hembras que había visto de su raza no le llegaban más que a la cintura y eran anchas y feas como demonios. Sin embargo, esta no.

Su piel brillaba de limpia y pura. Sus ojos eran verdes, llamativos y aunque en esos momentos brillaban con furia hacia él, temiéndolo su enemigo, eran preciosos. Como dos joyas incrustadas para realzar una belleza que no encajaba en su raza. Sus cabellos, al contrario de los que ya había visto, eran llamativos, rosados y caían sobre sus hombros en mechones dispersos.

Y su vestimenta era cuero puro, estrecho en un cuerpo generoso y nada horrible. Hasta apetecible. No tenía un busto desorbitante, pero sí justo y estaba seguro de que en sus manos entraría perfectamente. Él siempre había sido especial en sus gustos de mujeres. Quizás esta fuera el nueve del diez por ciento.

—¿Te gustan mis tetas? — Gruñó.

Él arqueó una ceja, con el arco en la mano.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó.

Ella bufó.

—Me estás mirando las tetas. Muy mal. Mejor mira mi hacha antes de que te corte el cuello, elfo.

Sasuke no pudo más que darle mentalmente la razón. Sí. Estaba mirándole las tetas. Pese a la ropa de cuero estaban ahí, no había duda de ello. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Podría desnudarla si quisiera. Quitar esa ropa poco a poco y meterse entre sus piernas y no solo con su boca.

Ella gruñó de nuevo, ofendida porque no le hubiera hecho caso y dio un paso al frente para menear el hacha de un lado a otro, llevándose gravilla con él y dispuesta a partirle en dos.

Pero de repente se quedó quieta, mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

—Kakashi— musitó con respeto.

El mago había aparecido entre ellos, con una mano levantada hacia ella y la mirada fija en él.

—¿Eres Sasuke?

Él asintió despacio. El mago suspiró y la enana bufó.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Y con un bruto movimiento dejó caer el hacha en el suelo. Éste tembló por el golpe y un instante después, el elfo no pudo preguntarse cuánto debía de pesar esa condenada arma y dónde guardaba los músculos esa mujer. La vio echarse los cabellos hacia atrás y apoyarse sobre el mango del hacha, hasta pareció que le sonriera.

—Por poco te mato.

—Hubiera hecho falta más que un hacha para matarme— soltó, lográndose una mirada furiosa y que su pequeña y rosada lengua se mostrara.

Sería divertido mordérsela, si el mago no hubiera estado de por medio. Volviendo a serenar el lugar, se lo llevó en dirección hacia la casita, explicándole lo que hacían ahí, para qué estaban reunidos y por qué le necesitaban.

Sasuke se hubiera negado. No le gustaban los grupos y menos, tener que soportar a hombres ruidosos como resultó ser el rubio humano. Pero algo lo ataba y cuando la vio levantar uno de los troncos de un árbol caído para partirlo por la mitad, lo comprendió.

Era ella. Ella lo iba a retener ahí durante un tiempo. Un largo tiempo…

 _La aventura comenzaba…_


	3. Chapter 3

Esta vez fue más largo y rápido =).

* * *

º **En camino** º

Fui elegido para seguirte hasta el más allá.

Porque mi amor es eso lo que tiene para ti.

Por ti.

Hasta el final.

* * *

—¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?

Todos miraron de reojo hacia la enana que sostenía el hacha sobre sus hombros. Para cualquier otro podría parecer un ser cualquiera con un hacha de acorde a su estatura y peso. Los demás sabían cuán pesada era esa era hacha en realidad y que solo ella sería capaz de sostenerla por encima de su cabeza como si no fuera más que un palo de madera que acabara de recoger.

Su pregunta se debía a la situación en que se encontraban. Sobre lo alto de un puente de madera y rodeados por diversos seres claramente deformes, de piel grisácea y cabello tan fino y rubio que apenas parecían poseer. _Mungos_ , los llamaban. Seres inferiores que se movían en regimientos y cuya tarea y deseo de vida únicamente consistía en destruir a todo aquel que tuvieran por delante. Incoherentemente, no importaba si eran más fuertes que ellos.

Tampoco lloraban a sus caídos.

—Parece que no nos queda otra opción —reflexionó Kakashi frotándose la barbilla.

Estaban atrapados. Miraran por donde miraran estaban rodeados. Si querían atravesar el puente a salvo y proseguir su camino deberían de abrirse paso a base de derrotarlos. No es que Kakashi disfrutara de las batallas. Había escogido ese camino precisamente para evitarse tener que meterse en una rencilla antes de tiempo.

Especialmente, cuando no sabía cómo iban a congeniar en una. Prefería que fuera durante una batalla más moderada. Sin embargo, por más que fuera un mago, no poseía el poder suficiente para volver el tiempo atrás.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Más os vale estar atentos —advirtió.

Sakura hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. La chica era obediente algunas veces, pero tenía la bravuconería de cualquier enano y fácilmente actuaba a base de fuerza olvidándose de las defensas. Pero a veces era compensado gracias a sus poderes mágicos como sangre de hada. Sin embargo, estos solían agotarla dada su complexión enana. Aún estaban trabajando en ello.

Sasuke sacó el arco. Madera mágica que jamás se rompía, tejido con el cabello de una doncella virgen y pura como cuerda. Flechas que creaba bajo el poder de su magia. Kakashi había descubierto que Sasuke era algo más que flechas, pero el elfo oscuro remugaba cada vez que tenían que trabajar de más.

—Te apuesto un trozo de carne a que mato más que tú —se burló la enana hacia el elfo. Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—La cuestión es sobrevivir y avanzar, no ver cuántos matáis más que otros —aseveró.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y lanzó la primera flecha.

—Yo voy contando.

—¡Eso no vale! —protestó Sakura al ver caer a la primera víctima. Los Mangus gritaron enfurecidos.

—¡Nunca os olvidéis de mí!

Kakashi no podría siquiera pensarlo. Llevaba desde los catorce años encargándose de él y de todo el peso que conllevaba que ese niño fuera _él_.

Naruto podría ser un adolescente de diecisiete años alto, fuerte y con capacidades de lucha bastante superiores a las de un humano. Incluso estaba aprendiendo el uso de una magia que no era capaz de comprender del todo. Era descarado, hiperactivo y el primero en lanzarse a una pelea sin medir las consecuencias. Y aún así tenía que protegerlo y evitar que muriera. Si quería, al menos, salvar el mundo.

Levantó el bastón en alto y conjuró la detección. Naruto se vio atrapado de los pies y antes que pudiera hacer algo, cayó de bruces hacia delante. Esta vez, los Mungos rieron con ganas. Naruto se volvió hacia él con la boca abierta.

—No me fastidies —protestó.

—Es lo que menos me gustaría hacerte. Pero has de recapacitar y darte cuenta que estás a punto de liarte a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro sin siquiera ser consciente de qué tienes delante. No solo puedes llegar a herir a uno de tus amigos, si no que además, podrías herirte a ti mismo.

—¿Sabes que hasta yo me sé ya esa cantinela de cabeza? —protestó Sakura suspirando—. Me encargaré de que no le pase nada.

Kakashi la miró de reojo.

—Tú también eres capaz de meterte en el ajo sin mirar más allá del hecho de combatir contra Sasuke a ver quién arrebata más vidas en su camino.

Sakura infló los mofletes.

—En mí defensa diré que ellos han venido buscando esto —alegó señalando con el hacha hacia las bestias.

Kakashi estaba por refutarle de nuevo cuando Sasuke volvió a lanzar tres flechas directas a tres mungos diferentes.

—Cuatro.

Sakura maldijo entre dientes y se lanzó de cabeza hacia el grupo frente a ellos. Kakashi no pudo detenerla y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en hacerlo, la enana se había llevado por delante tres cabezas de Mungos. Naruto clavó la mirada en él enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó mientras Sasuke se encargaba de los de a sus espaldas.

—Pues que podrías soltarme para que pueda partir caras. No sé, piénsalo.

Kakashi bufó y esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

—Esperemos que no sea tu cara la rota.

Y le liberó de la sujeción.

Naruto aferró de nuevo a Kurama, la espada que fue heredada por la familia de su madre y que Kakashi había regresado únicamente a por ella a un castillo durmiente. Donde el silencio era tal que ni siquiera la respiración se escuchaba.

Naruto tenía un hogar envuelto en la oscuridad del dolor. Y todo por haber sido tocado por el sol. Kakashi mismo había tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas y encargarse de criar a un niño al que al principio, odiaba. Llevarse todo la atención del mundo de su padre, cuando él estaba todavía aprendiendo el uso de la magia fue algo que alborotó toda su adolescencia.

Y ahora, sin embargo, solo podía mirarlo con los ojos de un padre.

Por más que él quisiera evitar que Naruto se enfrascara en batallas, este tenía que vivirlas, experimentarlas. No siempre estaría ahí para él. Algún día le fallaría. Podría morir o quizás simplemente, su destino había llegado a su fin.

En su vientre portaba una marca. Una estrella que le concedía el poder necesario para guiar al chico en su destino. Sakura tenía otra en la cadera. Sasuke en el brazo derecho.

Y todavía continuaban sin encontrar al cuarto miembro de ese periplo. Y lo necesitaban para llegar a las puertas de la Luna. Si tan solo los mayores no se hubieran encajonado en la puerta podrían haber visto el camino que llevaba la pequeña estrella con el destino marcado del cuarto.

Cuando regresó en busca de la espada para Naruto volvió a revisar los cuerpos, pero su estrella no había vibrado como hiciera cuando Sakura llegó a él, o Sasuke. Su estrella era la líder, la que era capaz de encontrar al resto. Cada marca concedía un poder especial a cada portador. Sasuke y Sakura todavía estaban intentando encontrar su poder.

No era tan sencillo, especialmente cuando apenas aceptabas la misión. Él mismo lo había descubierto por sí. Su situación mejoró con el tiempo y ahora, era tan experto en el manejo de la magia como en su marca.

—Estos bichos se reproducen como ratas —protestó Sakura gruñendo mientras arrancaba su hacha del pecho de uno.

Apenas había avanzado medio puente. Y cada vez la hilera para llegar hasta ellos era más grande, impidiéndoles avanzar. Naruto partió a uno por la mitad antes de volverse hacia él.

—¿No puedes hacer algo de magia para tirarlos a todos? —cuestionó.

—Podría, si estuvierais a mi espalda —reconoció—. Pero podría tiraros a vosotros y la caída no es nada agradable.

Naruto farfulló una palabrota que se ganó una palmada en la espalda por parte de Sakura. El chico refunfuñó de nuevo, pero pagó su enfado con otro Mungos que se atrevió a acercarse de más.

Kakashi suspiró y avanzó un poco más. No podía tirarlos a todos sin llevarse a los niños por delante. Tampoco podía lanzar rayos porque quemaría el puente y los mataría por igual. El único modo era luchar. O…

Se volvió en redondo parar mirar con atención a su alrededor. Y entonces lo vio.

—Aferraros a las cuerdas —ordenó.

Los vio efectuarlo tan rápido como lo dijo. Sasuke guardó el arco y Sakura se aferró al hacha y las cuerdas con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto empujó al Mungos más cercano para hacer caer a los siguientes y se aferró. Entonces, Kakashi actuó.

Levantó el bastón en lo alto y lo sacudió dos veces para dejarlo caer. De este, crecieron raíces de un tono negruzco desprendiéndose a sus costados y enterrándose bajo la tierra. Las raíces se clavaron con un sonido brusco y fueron apareciendo en el terreno frente a ellos, llevándose por delante a todo aquello que estuviera por medio. Levantó un camino por encima de los Mungos y formó una escalera frente a ellos.

—Guau. Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso —pidió Naruto con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

—Ya veremos —protestó empezando a subir.

Los demás lo siguieron por el camino mientras bajo sus pies, los gritos de los Mungos enfurecidos rompían el silencio.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo fue echarse agua en la cara.

Estaba completamente llena de tierra. Estaba segura de que tenía hasta dentro de la coraza. Habían logrado dejar atrás a los Mungos y su estúpida forma de retenerlos para nada. Eran carroñeros y seguramente en esos momentos estarían frustrados de haber perdido su tentempié. Sakura sin embargo, se alegraba de no morir ahí.

No era su plan.

Se quitó la coraza, dejándola caer a un lado de su cuerpo. Le siguió las vendas con las que cubría su torso. Descendió los pantalones de cuero a la par que con los pies daban patadas a las botas, que cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo. El pantalón de cuero le siguió.

Empezaba a bajarse la ropa interior cuando escuchó algo tras la una de las gruesas paredes de madera. Se rascó las costillas disimuladamente antes de que su puño atravesara las maderas. La cara del joven tendero recibió de lleno el puñetazo y las astillas.

Cuando se asomó, estaba completamente dispuesta a descuartizarlo.

—¡Sakura!

Kakashi fue el primero en llegar hasta ella. Sin importarle si quiera estar desnuda de cintura para arriba o que su ropa interior se viera claramente, lo sacudió frente al mago. Era su culpa que estuvieran en esa situación.

Nada más salir del ataque de los Mungos arribaron a un pueblo aislado. Sobreviviendo con caza y pesca ofrecían asilo a los viajeros y comida a cambio de unas pocas monedas para pagar los tributos. Kakashi solía hacer dinero fácilmente, así que nunca había tenido problemas con quedarse en lugares así cuando era necesario.

Desde que abandonaran la cabaña donde se encontraran con Sasuke, su camino estaba siendo de noches a la intemperie o alguna que otra noche en una taberna. Por una vez, la posada prometía. Por una vez…

—Esta bien. Seguramente ha hecho algo horrible para que tengas ganas de matarlo, pero no creo que sea bueno que lo hagas, teniendo en cuenta que hemos de pasar la noche en su casa.

Sakura gruñó, frotándose la nariz. Pese a que el hombre le sacaba al menos tres cabezas, lo tenía bien sujeto del cuello y de rodillas. Se acercó a él mostrándole los dientes y lo soltó de un empujón.

—No se espía a las mujeres. ¿Ha cuantas has espiado antes? —cuestionó poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

—¡No era mi intención! Solo… solo miro, jamás las toco…

—¿Y crees que eso es excusa? —ladró.

Kakashi se interpuso entre ellos.

—Yo me encargaré del chico, Sakura —intervino antes de que terminara por matarlo—. Vuelve dentro.

Sakura volvió a sorber por la nariz y se volvió. Desde la sombras pudo verlo, solo un leve momento antes de que entrara dentro de la cabaña de nuevo. Sus ojos negros clavado en ella y por primera vez, se percató de su desnudez, cubriéndose y entrando de nuevo al baño. Kakashi hizo crecer la madera antes de marcharse con el joven.

Una vez dentro se observó. Su cuerpo era el de una mujer claramente, pero sus formas pequeñas gracias a su padre. Muchos alababan su belleza gracias a la sangre de hada de su madre. Ella se alegraba de no tener las alas en su espalda al igual que su madre. El resultado sería todavía más grotesco.

Sus caderas eran anchas y su vientre aunque plano, no ayudaba a que sus pechos fueran grandes. Tampoco le servirían de mucho. Gracias a ello podía manejar el hacha sin ningún problema.

Pero dada su naturaleza no era aceptada por ninguno de los dos clanes a los que pertenecía. Las hadas se negaban admitirla, pues qué horror de ser que no puede abandonar su coraza para convertirse en una gentil y dulce hadita que revolotea por los bosques de _Mandurnia_ y duerme entre cortezas y bebe de una bellota.

Tampoco podía ser aceptada por los enanos que vivían en las minas de _Trillar_. Era fuerte, sí. Podía cargar sacos de hierro, sí. Pero era fea como un condenado para ellos. Y siempre temían que fuera capaz de pegarles alguna enfermedad. Sakura siempre había pensado que eso era una tontería. Pero el día que utilizó magia para salvar un niño enano que se había herido una pierna al caerle un trozo de hierro encima, todos se alejaron completamente de ella. Incluso el niño la despreció.

Los enanos eran seres crueles si los conocías por dentro. Podridos hasta la médula.

Su padre tuvo que llevársela y convivir con ella en las afueras, en una pequeña aldea humana que aceptaban a todos los seres mágicos y no mágicos que hubiera por el mundo siempre y cuando trabajaran. Nadie preguntaba de más.

Estuvo viviendo en ese hoyo hasta que Kakashi fue a buscarla.

Su padre regresó a las minas. Su madre dejó de visitarla. Y ahora podía abrirse el mundo ante ella mucho más expectante que estar cargando sacos de hierros y soportar las miradas acusadoras o de terror. Aunque todavía las había. Nadie conseguía comprender cómo era capaz de levantar en alto a _Katsuyu._ Para ella era como levantar una pequeña piedra del camino.

Esa arma mágica había sido forjada por su padre y embutida de poder feérico gracias a su madre. En teoría era irrompible y solo alguien de su naturaleza sería capaz de levantarla.

Era un recuerdo personal de ellos. Algo que le dejaron para recordar quién era.

Desde siempre le habían metido en la cabeza que ella era alguien especial que tenía un destino importante y marcado desde antes de nacer. Su madre hablaba de una estrella que le había hablado y contado que ella sería maravillosa. Y que salvaría el mundo.

La prueba estaba en la estrella en su cadera.

Se pasó el dedo por encima. Todavía recordaba cómo había sentido un ligero escozor aquella vez que curó al niño. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a hacer.

Sacudió la cabeza y se metió dentro del agua caliente. Su cuerpo cabía a la perfección y hasta sobraba lugar para otra persona. Si cerraba los ojos, pensaba que únicamente una solo ser podría querer que estuviera ahí.

Pero era incorrecto. Imposible. Quizás solo esa mirada que había descubierto en él la primera vez que se vieron era pura imaginación suya. Él no podía desearla.

.

.

Quizás soltar una palabrota sería lo más amable en ese momento.

Naruto estaba totalmente dormido sobre la mesa, con la jarra de cerveza completamente vacía aferrada en una mano. Sus ronquidos inundaba el salón de la posada y algunos clientes empezaban a refunfuñar en molestia.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con hastió. Lo que menos quería en ese momento es tener que ser la niñera de un humano glotón y borracho que se dormía en cualquier lado. Más bien, hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para hacer otras cosas más… interesantes.

Pero no. Kakashi se había quitado de encima el peso alegando que debía de castigar al dichoso humano curioso y como Sakura estaba dándose un baño —para desgracia de él, muy desnuda—, no había otro para hacerse cargo de él.

Y pensar que ese hombre era el salvador del mundo… apenas podía creérselo.

Cuando su padre le había criado con la idea de tener que guiar al salvador del mundo durante su periplo en busca de Luna, jamás había imaginado que sería a un héroe como el que tenía delante. Su padre había descrito la noche en que una estrella apareció en su dormitorio mientras leía viejos manuscritos élficos de un modo detallado como solo podían ver los ojos de un elfo. Pero jamás le dijo que el chico era un patán.

Sasuke recordaba el ardor de la estrella al meterse en su carne. De cómo Itachi, su hermano mayor, le había mirado con el ceño fruncido al quejarse y al descubrir la estrella, sacudió la cabeza y alegó que su padre regresaría para educarle correctamente. Sasuke, por aquel tiempo, ya creía que sabía lo suficiente como para defenderse. Sin embargo, más tarde se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Tanto sufrimiento, sudor, lágrimas y horas de entrenamiento para eso.

Cuando se reunió con ellos en la cabaña, tras encontrarse con la causante del tirón en sus ingles en ese momento, no le explicaron que sería como cuidar de un niño atolondrado que se metería en todos los barullos posibles.

 _Días atrás…_

 _Sasuke se sentó junto a la hoguera mientras el mago traía consigo una flecha envuelta en un sayo. Sasuke la reconoció. Era de su padre. Una flecha mágica que había poseído su familia desde años atrás. Quizás, desde que el mundo era mundo._

 _Su padre siempre le había explicado que la leyenda tras esa flecha se remontaba a la creación del mundo tal y como era. Al parecer, estaba creadas por diminutas hebras del cabello de la primera Luna. Otorgaba un poder especial a su portador y era esencial para su travesía._

 _Kakashi se la había extendido como si de una ceremonia se tratase y mientras Sasuke acariciaba el oscuro plumaje de la saeta y observaba el trenzado cabello, Naruto se había movido hasta su lado para acercarse tanto que Sasuke tuvo que echarse hacia atrás._

—¿Por qué él tiene una pluma? ¿Es que acaso es…?

 _Kakashi lo había acallado con un siseo y llevándose la mano a los labios. Como si acabara de amenazarlo de muerte, Naruto se retiró._

—Es una pluma especial y únicamente puede ser utilizada por un elfo como él. De ahí que se la dé. Su padre nos hizo entrega de ella la noche en que Sasuke fue seleccionado para guiarte en tu destino.

 _Naruto hizo un mohín de protesta. Sakura le golpeó la espalda con más fuerza de la debida que terminó tirándolo contra el suelo._

—Sakura… tú realmente quieres matarme…

—¡No es mi intención! — _recalcó ayudándolo a levantarse._

 _Sasuke guardó la flecha dentro del carcaj. Automáticamente, desapareció para ojos inexpertos. Miró de nuevo hacia el mago con el ceño fruncido._

—¿Por qué hemos de ayudarle? Es un príncipe, cualquier reino querría ayudarle.

 _El mago negó con la cabeza mientras ocupaba el puesto frente a la hoguera. Movió una mano y el fuego se distorsionó en figuras humanas. Se mostraba el castillo del reino del chico, sus vidas alegres, hasta mostrar la trágica noche en que perdió a su madre. Mostró las estrellas que se habían desplazado. Sabía dónde estaban tres de ellas._

 _Ni siquiera Kakashi, con toda su sabiduría de magia, era capaz de descubrir dónde estaba el cuarto. Y sin el cuarto no podían avanzar._

 _Las llamas se removieron hasta formar la figura de enana. Sakura, con su hacha en alto, aparecía entrenándose cuando una figura cuyo sombrero delataba la presencia de Kakashi y por la forma en que el fuego brillaba más sobre sus cabellos, la de Naruto._

 _Parecía ser que la pareja de hombres intercambiaban un dialogo con la hembra y que finalmente, esta se unía a sus filas. Después apareció él._

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi pregunta?

 _Kakashi le miró detenidamente._

 _Las llamas formaron un signo de interrogación._

—Hasta que no esté el cuarto con nosotros, no se podrá responder. Pero has de tener en cuenta una cosa, Sasuke, fuiste seleccionado por un motivo. Esa estrella que portas no solo te cataloga como el elegido para esta contienda, sino que además, posees otro don más allá del que te otorga tu nacimiento. Todos tenemos uno.

—Menos yo — _intervino Naruto._

 _Kakashi negó._

—Te equivocas, Naruto. Eres más poderoso de lo crees. Pero no quieres creer en tu destino.

—Porque es injusto — _protestó_ —. Los demás príncipes solo tienen que preocuparse de cómo conseguir una princesa, de luchar contra dragones y traer sus cabezas. Vivir aventuras. Yo tengo que seguirte como un perrito en busca de una luna que no tengo ganas ni de ver. Por su culpa mi madre murió — _añadió apretando los puños._

 _Sasuke conocía la leyenda lo suficiente como para saber la crueldad que conllevaban esas palabras. El destino que estaba marcado y que Naruto se esforzaba por negar y aún así, se dejaba atrapar por la corriente. Era un bucle sin salida y que ocurría cada cierto tiempo._

—La Luna no tiene la culpa de esto, Naruto — _recalcó Kakashi levantando una mano_ —. Ella está tan destinada a esto como tú. No puede negarse a su destino.

—Podría hacerlo. Hay una solución.

—Ya lo intentaste y recuerda qué ocurrió.

 _Naruto se había levantado para alejarse en berrinches que Kakashi se afanó en ir a detenerse. Sakura bostezó y tiró más leña sobre las llamas, ahora tan solo movidas por la inercia de su naturaleza._

—¿Qué solución es esa? — _cuestionó._

 _Sakura le miró un instante antes de responder y volver a clavar la mirada en el fuego frente a ellos._

—El suicidio.

 _Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Había escuchado muchas historias. Muchas a cuenta del niño tocado por el sol. Pero jamás se había detenido a pensar que uno mismo quisiera suicidarse._

—¿Lo consiguió?

—No — _respondió ella con una nota irónica en la voz_ —. Ni siquiera pudo darse un tajo. ¿Acaso no sabes lo único capaz de matarle?

 _Lo sabía. Sabía qué era. Pero había desaparecido años atrás cuando los anteriores elegidos intentaron evitar que el mal la encontrara. Se escuchaban muchos rumores, esparcidos a ciencia cierta por hombres y mujeres. Ninguno había llevado al lugar correcto donde aquel arma que era capaz de matar al chico tocado por el sol se encontraba._

 _¿De qué le servían a los elfos unos rumores que ellos mismos habían creado? Su padre jamás dijo dónde se encontraba. Jamás lo diría. Nadie tampoco preguntó. Ni siquiera él cuando su entrenamiento comenzó._

—Según Kakashi, Naruto lo ha intentado de muchas formas. No es que se rinda, es que quiera llegar a conocer sus limitaciones y hasta cuanto puede su cuerpo soportar. Kakashi teme que algo función y por eso lo retiene tanto. Lo ha criado, así que también tiene que ver su poder de amor o esas cosas cursis de las que hablaban los humanos. Para mí, que simplemente se siente como su padre y le preocupa. Naruto dijo de buscarla — _añadió. Cuando él dudó ella suspiró_ —. La forma de matarse. Por si las moscas. Nadie sabe cómo va a fluir el destino a lo largo de esto. ¿Recuerdas la parte de la leyenda que dice que podría corromperse?

 _Sasuke asintió. Ella se encogió de hombros._

—Pues eso. Teme que se corrompa y le dio a Kakashi esa opción. Por supuesto, Kakashi se negó. Pues teme que ocurra una desgracia antes de tiempo y entonces, nosotros habremos fallado completamente en nuestra misión. Sea la que sea. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Sasuke?

 _¿Qué otra opción tendría? Si volví a su hogar su padre lo despreciaría por no haber cumplido la misión y si por un casual se torcía, tampoco le iban a esperar con vítores._

 _Y bien mirado, tenía una buena vista delante._

 _(Presente)_

Lo primero que Kakashi decidió buscar fue a la bruja carmesí. Una vidente capaz de ver hasta dónde se encontraba oculto el ladrón más cuidadoso. No servía para buscar objetos, pero era la mejor rastreadora del mundo incluso sin tener un objeto.

Según Kakashi, la había conocido años atrás y era la mejor en su trabajo. La única pega es que sus precios nunca eran los mismos. Naruto se había emocionado con la idea de quizás ella pudiera responder su pregunta a cuenta del objeto capaz de asesinarlo.

Pero Kakashi se lo declinó, pues la mujer era experta en buscar almas y no objetos inanimados. Había cogido tal pataleta que se bebió toda la cerveza que pudo hasta caer dormido y ahora lo tenía como un idiota, cargando del brazo mientras buscaba la habitación que los tres hombres compartirían.

El camino iba a ser largo y duro. Solo esperaba no volverse loco.

.

.

La gruta se abrió a su paso. Las paredes desquebrajándose en el camino. La piedra y las ramas crujiendo a medida que se tallaba el camino. Se detuvo al llegar a las entrañas.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro. Extendió la mano para acariciar el mango de la espalda. Se deslizó hasta el escudo y pasó sus dedos por donde no quemaba. El blasón brillaba anaranjado sobre él. Se desvió hasta la armadura y observó el talle. Perfecta en su visión.

Se miró la mano. Ahí donde la marca brillaban en la oscuridad. Ahí donde había sido señalado nada más nacer.

—Es el día… pronto llegará… de que todo termine. De que todo lo que se creó se destruya. Ni amor. Ni esperanza. Ni más lealtad. Ni siquiera las mentiras. Todo, absolutamente todo, perecerá.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Ay, casi no llego a la actualización que toca. Estaré más ocupada, así que las actualizaciones serán más tardías.

* * *

 **La bruja, el familiar y el humano  
**

Vas a caminar en un filo hilo

Un hilo gobernará en tu destino.

Si te caes, reza, arrastrate, araña

pero agárrate con todas tus fuerzas.

* * *

—Tenía que ser por aquí.

Naruto aferró la roca con más fuerza con sus dedos mientras miraba hacia abajo, a la oscuridad profunda del abismo a sus pies. El sudor le caía por la mejilla y empapaba su cuello y camisa. Si se caía por ahí estaba seguro que sobreviviría, al fin y al cabo, solo había una cosa que pudiera matarle a esas alturas, pero el dolor sería inmenso y la recuperación casi imposible de soportar.

Y lo sabía porque ya lo había experimentado. Intentar suicidarse tirándose desde lo alto de un precipicio fue lo más estúpido que intentó. Kakashi le estuvo dando sermones por horas mientras sus huesos crujían recomponiéndose y la sangre le volvía a llenar las venas o su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía ser capaz de salírsele del pecho.

—Naruto, arriba.

Escuchó la voz del mago y rechinó los dientes. Iba el último, quizás gracias a que era más humano de lo que quería ser y se cansaba como uno mientras que era indestructible y aún así, no le permitían hacer nada. Siempre encima de él, siempre restringiéndole.

Solo esperaba que todo terminara y pudiera ser libre de una vez.

Subió hasta su altura y jadeó.

—No pienso volver a caerme. Todavía recuerdo el daño de la última vez.

Kakashi solo esbozó una escueta sonrisa.

—Perfecto.

Odiaba esa suficiencia, como si siempre viera algo que a él se le escapaba. No era muy rápido de entendederas, pero tampoco era como para tratarlo siempre con esa forma excluida.

—¿Y de quién fue la idea de subir así? —protestó por quinta vez.

Sakura, más arriba, más ágil y fuerte gracias a sus dos razas, le miró desde su altura con una ceja alzada.

—De la bruja. Gracias a que le gusta vivir aislada y donde solo los príncipes puedan pasar un reto para llegar hasta ella. Y oh, espera. Tú eres un príncipe y eso nos hace tener que pasar una prueba incluso a los demás.

Naruto viró los ojos hacia Kakashi. Recordaba que el mago había enviado una hoja mensajera de los elfos durante su llegada a la posada. Después, todo fue alcohol y sueños inconexos hasta que despertó gracias a una amable patada por parte de Sasuke.

La respuesta les había llegado mientras desayunaban. Una pequeña pluma blanca con una diminuta nota que solo Kakashi logró leer y tras bufar y mirarle con el ceño fruncido, les indicó el camino a seguir.

Pero nunca dijo que fuera algo tan sencillo.

Sakura emitió un grito de sorpresa que llamó la atención de todos. Disfrutó un poco de ver al elfo cubierto de sudor y luego clavó la mirada en la gnoma.

—La cima. Es la cima.

Naruto sonrió aliviado y siguió al resto no sin esfuerzo. Arrastrando las manos, llegó hasta la cima, donde la hierba le cosquilleó primero la nariz, hasta que logró tirarse sobre ella, jadeando y dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en el infinito cielo azul.

Kakashi apenas le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando comenzó a avanzar. Miró frustrado al mago y luego se percató del lugar en el que estaban.

Pese a la gran montaña que habían estado escalando, se percató de que todo había sido un juego óptico, porque apenas había terreno y casi parecía una aguja en medio de la nada. Tan alta que repentinamente pensó que respirar sería costoso y sus pulmones le obligaron a toser y tomar más bocanadas de aire de lo necesario.

En medio de lo que parecía una explanada imposible había una pequeña casita de madera. Tan minúscula que ni siquiera Sakura podría entrar por ella, aunque se guardó la gracia para él antes de que saliera volando de un hachazo.

Se puso en pie y del mismo modo que su ojo le había traicionado con la montaña, lo hizo con la casa. De una minúscula casita de madera pasó a ser una enorme morada de madera y tan grande que podría caber un castillo dentro de ella.

Maldijo entre dientes y avanzó hasta quedar junto a Kakashi.

—Odio esta sensación.

—Es magia imaginaria —respondió Sasuke con cierto gesto de molestia—. Suele jugar con los sentidos de aquellos que han de pasar una prueba.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Así no es divertido!

Los cuatro se pusieron en alerta al escuchar la voz. Una voz estridente que no pudo reconocer de dónde procedía hasta que sintió su pie elevarse. De un grito, retrocedió y observó al extraño ser que apareció de una simple gota de rocío. De piel grisácea y dientes de tiburón. Sus ojos lilas se posaron sobre él con desinterés, pero se clavaron en Sasuke.

El elfo no se movió de su posición y pese a que sus dedos permanecían crispados, no buscó su arco.

—¿Por qué has tenido que fastidiarlo tan pronto? Ahora estará de mal humor y lo pagará conmigo. Lleva emocionada preparando esto toda la noche. Ni siquiera me ha dejado dormir en paz, esa dichosa bruja.

Algo se crispó en el aire. La casa y el suelo retomaron su tamaño original y ni siquiera hubo un temblor hasta que una voz estalló desde el hogar.

—¡Maldita sea, Suigetsu! ¡Rata de agua!

Una extraña mujer apareció repentinamente tras el extraño sujeto, golpeándole con tanta fuerza que se desintegró. Naruto dio un respingo al verlo y miró a los demás incrédulo. Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

Mientras que el ser se recomponía y echaba pestes, Naruto se entretuvo en observar a la bruja atónito. Tenía dos grandes cristales sobre los ojos y sus cabellos brillaban como el fuego, ondeando al aire. Su piel era blanca y estaba demasiado delgada. Vestía una túnica marrón que acentuaba sus formas y por la forma en que sus senos se marcaban, juraba que ni siquiera llevaba vendas que la cubriera. Y tampoco tenía un estúpido sombrero como Kakashi que se retorciera y cayera por su espalda.

—Por una vez yo no he sido —protestó el nombrado Suigetsu ya recompuesto—. Ha sido el elfo ese.

La bruja se volvió para seguir su sueña y se congeló. Naruto estaba seguro de que eso había ocurrido. Y no era la primera vez que viera que ocurría. En la misma posada la joven que se encargaba de servir las mesas le había tirado una jarra de cerveza a otro humano justo cuando ellos entraron, con la mirada fija en el elfo oscuro y su cuerpo claramente, reaccionando a él.

Las leyendas de hembras humanas que buscaban cualquier retoce con un ser sobrenatural no era algo nuevo, ni mucho menos, pero ver desflorar la pasión y el deseo en los ojos de una bruja de tal medida fue como un shock.

¿Acaso la leyenda no decía que le interesaban los príncipes?

La bruja se telentransportó una vez más. Esa vez, apareció frente a Sasuke, quien arrugó la nariz en molestia y cierta sorpresa. Sus ojos eran buenos, sí, pero no podía ver a tal rapidez.

Lo observó como quien observa a una presa con el estómago vacío.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que traías a dos príncipes contigo? —cuestionó mirando un solo instante hacia Kakashi.

El mago se rascó la barbilla, indiferente.

—No creía necesario desvelarlo hasta el último momento. Pero veo que no se te escapa una, Karin.

—No digas mi nombre mortal —bufó tirando de la correa que usaba Sasuke para sujetar el único cuchillo de hueso que portaba—. Ni siquiera sé cómo tú puedes usarlo. Vamos a dentro. Pero tú, gnoma o hada, lo que te guste ser, deja ese armatoste que llevas contigo en la entrada. No me gusta la magia de las hadas ni de los Gnomos.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kakashi tosió para advertirla y, aunque refunfuñando, dejó el pesado hacha anclado en la entrada, siguiéndoles más tarde y soltando un taco al igual que él.

Naruto era un príncipe, o al menos eso aseguraban y repetían. Un príncipe sin castillo, sí, y por eso, cuando vio la elegante y monumental entrada fue como si estuviera a punto de caerse al suelo.

—Y esta vez no hay magia —aseguró Suigetsu adelantándose.

—Claro que no. Todo esto solo son cosas hermosas que he ido consiguiendo a lo largo del paso del tiempo. Desde que el hombre es hombre, ha caído bajo el influjo de la mujer —canturreó la bruja mientras casi arrastraba al elfo con ella—. Y hoy tengo dos príncipes, me siento halagada.

Soltó una risita curiosa y en un momento, estaba junto a él, abriéndole la boca sin tapujos. Naruto gruñó para soltarse y ella retrocedió, sorprendida y mirándole como si hubiera visto un mismo fantasma.

—No puede ser… no puede ser…

Kakashi se interpuso entre ellos, aferrándola de las muñecas y algo estalló entre ambos. Naruto se tiró al suelo junto a Sakura y Sasuke se escondió tras una de las enormes columnas. Suigetsu quedó destrozado por uno de los rayos azules emitidos por Kakashi y en un visto y no visto, ambos magos desaparecieron.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló Sakura incorporándose.

—Supongo que a la pelirroja no le ha gustado mucho eso —murmuró frotándose los cabellos que se le habían quedado de punta—. ¿Por qué se ha puesto así al verme?

—¿Sabes quién eres?

Suigetsu apareció justo frente a él. Si no hubiera estado tan malhumorado por la pregunta que acababa de hacer habría gritado sin detenerse a pensarlo. Pero el hombre pez —como decidió apodarle—, se echó a reír.

—Sí, claro que sabes quién eres. El tipo de héroe romántico que ha de salvar el mundo a cambio de encontrar el amor.

—¿El amor? —exclamó Sakura soltando una fría carcajada—. Se ve que no estás muy informada.

—Quizás eres tú la que no está informada, hadita enana —expresó cínico—. ¿Qué creéis que estáis buscando exactamente? Diría que… oh, joder.

Sakura le golpeó de lleno, con todo el puño, destruyéndole la cabeza. Naruto dio un respingo hacia atrás cuando quedó salpicado de agua y empezó a darse golpecitos en el pecho para poder quitarse el líquido.

—Vuelve a llamarme así, cara pez.

—Solo era una broma —protestó Suigetsu apareciendo esa vez junto a Sasuke, quien tan solo le dedicó una mirada fría y sin interés—. Cómo sois las mujeres que os lo tomáis todo a pecho.

—Pues piensa antes de hablar —espetó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… Sakura… que le has reventado la cabeza —balbuceó Naruto mirando al sujeto directamente—. ¿Es que eres inmortal?

—Más quisiera yo —suspiró y miró fijamente hacia Sasuke—. ¿Qué hay de ti, principito?

Se apoyó sobre el hombre de Sasuke, quien se lo quitó de encima como quien espanta una mosca. Naruto casi se rio de ello si no fuera por la cantidad de veces que él mismo había sido esquivado de esa forma. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Sasuke solo se había mostrado dos veces poco arisco. Y las dos veces había sido con Sakura.

Quizás es que a él se le escapaba algo, un tipo de detalle del que no estaba interesado. Después de todo, suficiente carga tenía ya encima como para preocuparse por los demás.

—De todas maneras. ¿Dónde se han ido ambos? —cuestionó adentrándose más en la entrada.

—Seguramente se han ido a su lugar especial para magos —respondió Suigetsu—. Ella suele hacerlo mucho. Dice que se recarga las pilas. No sé qué hacen, porque yo no voy con ella nunca. Lo tengo prohibido. ¿Es que no os han explicado nada de magia, cachorros?

Sasuke gruñó y avanzó hasta detenerse frente a un viejo cuadro. Se veía la figura de un hombre, pero su rostro estaba destruido y por la forma, era capaz de reconocer un ataque de fuego.

—Un ex —respondió Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros—. Era un tipo de hombre roca. Karin lo llamó energúmeno sin más, así que algo debió de hacer mal. Ya no vive, por cierto.

—¿Y qué eres tú? —cuestionó Sakura con sorna—. ¿Su perro de agua?

—Su familiar —respondió este inclinándose de hombros—. Muchos magos tienen uno. Yo soy el de ella y no puede deshacerse de mí gracias a nuestro contrato de por vida. Un encanto de niña que era hasta que le vino la mancha roja lunar. Desde entonces, es un demonio con tetas.

Naruto estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era la mancha roja lunar, pero Sakura lo acalló con la mirada en advertencia, incómoda y comprender que era algo que tenía que ver con las mujeres fue la prioridad de la explicación silenciosa. Por otra parte, no pudo evitar preguntarse quién sería el familiar de Kakashi, pues nunca había conocido existencia de él o ella.

—Ya llegan.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke, quien había retrocedido y clavado la mirada en el mismo punto anterior a donde ambos magos habían desaparecido. Esa vez, solo una leve corriente cálida de aire los empujó hacia atrás y ambos les miraron con interés.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó Kakashi.

—Todo bien —respondió Naruto a su vez como costumbre.

—Déjate de tecnicismos. Recuerda lo que me has prometido a cambio de ayudarte —intervino la bruja clavando la mirada en Kakashi.

—Lo prometido es deuda. Te lo otorgaré. Tú danos lo que necesitamos.

La bruja asintió y con una ceremoniosa vuelta, les guio al interior de su hogar. Salas que Naruto prefirió ignorar y se centró en el lugar que le serviría de salida de ser necesario. Se detuvieron frente a una sala de mapas terrestres y cartografías marinas. En el centro de la salga colgaba un enorme péndulo en quietud y bajo este, una tabla redonda con un inmenso mapa cuyas montañas podían verse si se inclinaba un poco.

—¿Qué diantres es eso?

—Un mapa y un péndulo —respondió Sasuke con la misma ironía que le revolvía las tripas.

—Gracias por el detalle. No me había dado cuenta.

—Pues di la pregunta correcta, idiota —espetó el elfo bufando.

Desde que llegara, Naruto sintió que algo no encajaba entre ellos. Esa chispa especial de amigos que podrían llegar a tener estallaba.

—Para qué sirve —expresó rechinando los dientes.

Sasuke le miró fijamente.

—Sigues siendo igual de idiota.

Naruto estalló en palabrotas y aunque Kakashi colocó una barrera entre ellos, eso no impidió a su lengua continuar por un buen rato quejándose.

—

Sakura observó con sumo interés a la bruja. Estaba inclinada sobre el mapa y colocaba pequeñas figuritas hechas de paja y barro sobre diferentes puntos. Cada una de ellas llevaba una cinta de distinto color y cuando terminó, sus ojos se encontraron. Le resultaron curiosos, extraños y a la par le dieron miedo de algún modo cuando se percató de la falta de pupila.

Pese a todo, la bruja le sonrió.

 _Suigetsu es un idiota. No eres horrible. Los seres mágicos somos especiales, seamos como seamos. Tu madre te protegió bien en cuerpo y alma, pero se olvidó protegerte el corazón._

—¿Qué? —masculló sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿qué? —cuestionó Naruto quien había cesado sus quejas e insultos hacia Sasuke.

—Ella me ha… —balbuceó incrédula.

 _No puede oírme. Estoy hablando directamente a tu cabeza. No pongas esa cara de mona incrédula o Suigetsu se dará cuenta y empezará a hacer bromas estúpidas. Por cierto, puedes contestarme mentalmente, en vez de asentir como idiota._

 _ **Qué graciosa.**_

 _Usted perdone._

 _ **De todas maneras. ¿A qué te referías antes?**_

—¿Lista?

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar a Suigetsu junto a la bruja. Esta asintió y se incorporó hasta que su índice tocó el péndulo, de puntillas. Suigetsu apoyó una mano sobre su hombro lentamente y comenzó a brillar.

 _¿Te refieres a lo del corazón?_

 _ **¡Por todos los elfos castrados! ¿Puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez? Es decir, estás usando magia justo delante de mis narices…**_

 _¿Qué clase de bruja crees que soy? Soy la mejor, chica. Puedo hacer dos cosas y hasta tres a la vez. En fin, como iba diciendo. ¿Es a eso a lo que te referías?_

—Sí.

Naruto desvió la mirada del brillante mapa para clavarla en ella.

—¿sí, qué?

—Nada —espetó gruñendo—. Tú mira el mapa.

—Vale, vale —protestó el príncipe bufando y acercándose hasta Sasuke. Pese a su rencilla, parecía preferirle antes de que ella le golpeara.

 _ **Sí.**_

 _Ya te escuché. Tan mona._

 _ **No hace gracia. No estoy acostumbrada a que se metan en mi cabeza y urgen. ¿Por qué estás buscando en mis recuerdos desde que conocí a Sasuke?**_

 _Oh. Te has dado cuenta. Por eso la magia de hada es tan… extraña. Pero tranquila, no te he borrado nada ni he buscado más allá de lo debido. ¿Quieres saber mi interés en él?_

El mapa tintineo en luz azulada mientras uno a uno los muñecos iban quemándose y desapareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo que olía a canela y flores de lis.

 _Sí, quieres saberlo. No te molestes en responder._

 _ **Empiezas a caerme muy mal. Si tuviera mi hacha…**_

 _Lo sé. Pero me niego a que esa clase de armatoste entre en mi casa y me llene todo de su sucia sangre. Porque has matado con ella más vidas de las que podrás cargar contigo encima o en tu vientre. No me gusta que metas la muerte en mi casa, en resumidas. Por otro lado, necesitaba los recuerdos que tuvieras del elfo oscuro._

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la bruja ondeaba entre las cenizas y sacudía su mano con indiferencia, como si no estuviera taladrándole el cerebro como un pájaro carpintero. Que le recordara lo que era o cuan manchada de sangre se encontraba su hacha no era lo más apetecible del momento.

Y comenzaba a mosquearla cada vez más su interés por Sasuke. EL elfo era ajeno a los recuerdos o a las imágenes que ella podía tener de ellos dos juntos. Algunas eran escalofriantemente sexuales. No podía negarlo.

 _Solo digamos que me interesa darle un bocadito. ¿Sabes por qué siempre pido príncipes y les propongo retos?_

 _ **Porque eres sumamente extraña y perversa.**_

 _Muy graciosa._

La bruja hizo una mueca burlona mientras desviaba un instante la mirada del mapa hacia ella y enarcaba una ceja. Cuando volvió a centrarse en su tarea, volvió a su mente.

 _Porque son los más valientes y puros de corazón. Me encanta comerme sus corazones. Muchas brujas tienen otras aficiones, como comerse niños, por ejemplos. Yo prefiero los corazones de los valientes guerreros que vienen aquí buscando un hechizo para salvar a su amada. ¿Sabes cuántos regresan de verdad?_

 _ **Puedo imaginármelos.**_

 _Exacto. Puedes decir libremente un dicho muy famoso entre la boca de las mujeres humanas:_ Los hombres están hechos y cosidos por el mismo costal y por el mismo hilo que los parió. _Son seres que se dejan llevar más por sus instintos que por otra cosa._

 _ **Naruto es diferente.**_

De eso estaba segura. Ese chico no estaba ahí por amor. AL menos, no como ella creía.

 _Oh, lo sé. Lo que le depara a ese rubio tocado por el sol es una vida llena de lágrimas y desdichas. Nadie puede asegurar su destino y futuro, nada más que él. Y hasta sé por qué se muere de ganas por hablar conmigo a solas. Por eso él no me interesa. Por más que lo sedujera, no habría esa parte amorosa que me atrae y proporciona el deseo que quiero._

 _ **¿Y Sasuke sí?**_

Muerta de miedo desvió la mirada de la luz brillante hacia el elfo. Sasuke se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, lo más lejos posible y con los ojos guiñados. No era la primera vez que le veía fruncir los ojos cuando la luz a su alrededor era de tonos más antinaturales. Ni siquiera soportaba por mucho tiempo del necesario mirar directamente al fuego.

 _No. Ese elfo es algo más difícil y más excitante. Es como si pudieras comértelo y a la vez se encontrará tan lejos que fueras incapaz de hacerlo. Es un ser al que no puedes alcanzar fácilmente. Del que no puedes ver al cien por cien todo su ser. Es algo que puede ser manipulable por el lado oscuro o bien ver la luz de otro modo diferente que una enemiga. Sea como sea, hay otro motivo por el cual me interesa._

 _ **¿Cuál?**_

 _¿Nunca has escuchado de los secretos de los elfos? Pues existen muchos que tratan acerca de las artes sexuales que les enseñan. Sus hembras no se contentan con muy poco._

Si Sakura hubiera tenido agua en la boca estaba segura de que la habría expulsado fuera. Miró atónita a la bruja, quien se apartó del mapa con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios. El último muñeco bailaba al aire en una parte del mapa. Era de color negro la tira y se escondía tras los árboles frondosos de un bosque.

—Ahí está tu chico escondido, Kakashi —señaló la bruja hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos, tan rojos como sus propios ojos—. Ha costado bastante. Es como si algo invisible estuviera luchando contra mis poderes. Pero no es de extrañar dado la travesía que estáis teniendo y sus motivos. Supongo que a alguien no le interesa que las estrellitas se junten.

—¿Tú crees? —ironizó Suigetsu—. Es el príncipe maldito tocado por el sol. ¡Obviamente tienen enemigos!

Esa vez fue la bruja quien lo golpeó y destrozó. Con una queja de dolor y frustración, el hombre pez desapareció.

—En fin —carraspeó dando una palmada—. Lo prometido es deuda, Kakashi.

—Sí —confirmó este girándose lentamente hacia Sasuke.

 _Oh, no._

—Sasuke, acompáñame, por favor.

Sakura y la mujer intercambiaron una mirada. La sonrisa pícara se mostró en el rostro de la bruja y Sakura estaba a punto de saltar por encima del mapa mágico y estrangularla.

Ambos desaparecieron tras una puerta y antes de que ella pudiera actuar, su mente la detuvo. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse por algo como eso? Sasuke no era suyo. Ni siquiera había existido contacto de más entre ellos y aunque a veces pareciera estar deseoso de comérsela con los labios, jamás hacía un gesto que tuviera que ver algo más que una sana rivalidad.

Así que presionó los labios y enderezó la espalda.

—¿Qué crees que será? —cuestionó Naruto enarcando las cejas—. ¿Qué podría tener é que ella quiera de los elfos?

Sakura rodó los ojos.

Pese a la edad que tenía Naruto no parecía haber despertado sus pasiones masculinas. Ni siquiera le había visto mirar más de una sola vez a una mujer. Ni siquiera a ella. Era inmune a las féminas y quizás a eso se refería Karin, la bruja, como la habían llamado, cuando no sentía interés por él.

Sus pensamientos, desde luego, tampoco podían estar mezclados con la libido que podría hacer despertar Sasuke en las otras hembras.

Cuando el mago regresó Sakura sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y tras soltar un bufido, salido de la casa, recogió su hacha y buscó una roca donde sentarse a afilarla.

—¿Preocupada, hadagnomo?

—Mi padre es un enano —espetó mirando hacia el charco formado a sus pies.

El rostro de Suigetsu le devolvía una socarrona sonrisa.

—Oh, usted perdone, pero no noto la diferencia exacta.

Sakura dejó caer el mango del hacha sobre el charco. Lo que menos necesitaba era que le dieran una charla sobre sus raíces.

—Cuánta maldad en una persona tan pequeña.

—Mira, o me dejas o te juro que soy capaz de cortar todas las dichosas gotas de este lugar —espetó cuando su rostro apareció de nuevo.

—Oh, no te enfades. Puedes ser pequeña, pero tienes un gran corazón. Algo que a Karin le falta. Así que no sé de qué te preocupas.

—No estoy preocupada por nada —negó pasando el afilador por la hoja—. Solo quiero largarme de este lugar y seguir con nuestro periplo. Cuando todo termine, ya veré qué haré de nuevo. Todo menos volver a este lugar.

—No seas tan negativa —regañó con una dulzura que no esperó de él.

—Vete a jugar con tu dueña y déjame a solas —ordenó.

Extrañamente, él obedeció.

 _Tonterías._

Y expulsó de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento turbio.

—

Sasuke frunció el ceño durante la cena. Y también mientras los demás dormían.

Naruto roncaba en una habitación, con la puerta abierta y con su característico ronquido especial destroza oídos. Kakashi no andaba muy lejos por el sonido al pergamino y su olor a especias extrañas.

Sakura era la única que no estaba dentro de la casa. Había cenado fuera y por supuesto, se había refugiado en un árbol cercano, aferrada a su hacha y dormitando. Desde su ventana podía verla, enfurruñada.

La oscuridad nunca había sido un problema para él. Cazar codo con codo con ella era maravilloso. Perderse dentro del lago de su aldea, desnudo, dejando que el agua curase sus heridas. Regresar al hogar cargando con la pieza, darle un merecido ritual de agradecimiento y comérsela.

Muchos machos decidían arriesgarse a cazar presas más peligrosas con tal de entregárselas a sus hembras. Su hermano era uno de ellos. Él no lo comprendía. Del mismo modo que tampoco entendía su incomodidad ante lo que Kakashi le había pedido hacer a cambio de haber encontrado al cuarto integrante.

Ofrecerle a cambio de una información tan importante era un intercambio extraño, sin comprensión alguna y claramente algo retorcido para los humanos que utilizaban magia.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró tras él no se volvió. Continuó mirando por la ventana, desnudo, con las manos en la espalda hacia la híbrida que cabeceaba contra el árbol.

Vio al familiar de la bruja acercarse con una manta y cubrirla y luego, la cortina se cerró ante sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada roja y brillante que le había perseguido durante todo ese tiempo.

—Kakashi me ha dicho que has aceptado. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes la información correcta contigo y acostarse con una hembra de magia no supone nada para mí.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Imaginé que no podía escapar a tu ojo ese detalle. Que era falsa. Conseguí ocultárselo incluso al gran brujo copia y sin embargo, a ti no. Eres tan… fantástico.

Sus manos surcaron un camino por su torso, aferrándole la mandíbula.

—Y sin embargo, eres muy terco. ¿Sabes que yo podría hacerte mucho más fuerte que ella?

Eso llamó su atención y pese a la sonrisa socarrona que se mostró en su rostro, se mostró interesado.

—Muérdeme.

Y él la mordió.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
